Adder
}} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = adder |handlingname = ADDER |textlabelname = ADDER |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Truffade Adder is a two-door hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Adder is heavily based on the , a precursor to the , as seen in the general shape and rear fascia. The design of this car also has some resemblance to the in terms of the wheels, headlamps, and front fascia. The front fascia and partially the headlights also bear a resemblance to some of the 2007-present models, making it strikingly similar to the in-game Lampadati Felon. The taillights are based on typical , as they have flattened c-shaped taillights. The Adder’s interior features the Truffade emblem on the right-side dashboard, as well as the Truffade ‘T’ logo on the steering wheel. The car's front appears more like the speculated concept. The front bumper features large ducts near the base. The bumper's bottom edge is raised for the width beneath the main grille. The main grille is a wide, curved trapezium-like element. The Truffade emblem is mounted centrally on the grille. The sides of the car are made up completely from curves, the wheelbase has a long impressed area not far above it, leading to an air duct and above this there is a main body curve which runs along the base of the door and then heads up to the top of the car's sides. The wheel arches feature flat faces but are heavily flared from the body at the rear. The windows continue the curvy theme of the car's design, curving downwards towards the rear. The roof features two ducts which have been almost directly taken from the Veyron Super Sport. The rear of the car is similar to its real life counterpart in that it features a completely curved outer profile. The engine cover area however, has a central vertical fin behind the rear windscreen. The rear face features a central brake light strip at the top with two wide C-shaped lights on either side, with their top edges coinciding with the bottom edge of the central strip. The rear lights are fully red, having no clear indication of allocation for reverse lamps. The license plate is mounted centrally between two wide D-shaped air ducts that help the engine breathe. The base of the rear bumper features a large polymer-covered area with two large quadrilateral-shaped exhaust tips mounted centrally. An interesting feature to note is that when applying a secondary color to the Adder, a rear section will also be colored as well as two hood stripes. It is almost like this rear section, near the engine, is supposed to be some sort of pop-up spoiler, like the Bugatti Veyron has. Unfortunately, the Adder does not have this feature. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' As befitting the car's real life counterpart, the Adder has one of the highest top speeds of any car in the game, although it can still be beaten in terms of handling and acceleration by several other super cars given the right circumstances. Although it is capable of reaching blinding velocities, its handling is below average, suffering from prominent understeer, and despite its impressive top speed, its acceleration is lackluster for a Super and often times will lose to Supers with higher acceleration such as the Turismo R, the Zentorno or Entity XF, but remains impressive. Furthermore, the car's four-wheel drive layout helps it jolt forward quickly, as well as giving is good traction (though lower than most) and much better stability. Although the engine model is not clear, it is likely powered by a W16 engine, sharing it from the real life counterpart. A turbocharger whine, as well as a dump-valve, can also be heard. The engine is laid out longitudinally in a mid-engine, all-wheel drive layout, giving the car some excellent take off and traction. The engine sounds as high-revving with a muffled exhaust, sharing it with the 9F in the enhanced version of GTA V. The website states that the Adder boasts an 8-liter engine, pushing 1100bhp to the wheels, giving it what was originally stated to be a top speed of 250mph, however, the website as of an enhanced version patch states it can reach up to only 215mph. In-game, the Adder cannot reach either of these speeds. In the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V, the Adder's sound is a little different, it seems to feature the sound of a turbocharger whine/hiss or waste-gate, now much louder and smoother. The large chassis and overall shape gives it a strong and rigid design, which is something the player would want when crashing or colliding. The deformation rate is slow, though the wheels tend to lock up or give a positive camber when done so. The front of the car also has a tendency to "slip" or skitter off other cars it touches when at high speeds. The Adder's statistical stock top speed is 116 mph / 186.7 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 1 produces 117 mph / 188.3 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 2 produces 119 mph / 191.5 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 3 produces 120 mph / 193.1 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 4 produces 121 mph / 194.7 km/h. This gives the vehicle, in stock condition, one of the highest top speeds in the game, beaten by Nero Custom and X80 Proto, and surpassing the Visione. When fully upgraded, the vehicle retains its position relative to the aforementioned vehicles, however upgraded Pariahs and Banshee 900Rs surpass the Adder and all three mentioned vehicles. GTA V Overview ) Up to 215 / 346 ( ) |website_gears = |website_engine = 8 Liter 1100hp (Website) |website_drivetrain = |website_mass = |observed_acceleration = 5.9 Seconds |observed_top_speed = 116 / 186.7 |observed_gears = 6 |observed_engine = 2X V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Adder-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Adder-GTAV-PortolaDrive.jpg|The black and orange Adder parked at Portola Drive. Adder-GTAV-PortolaDrive4.jpg|The white and blue Adder parked at Portola Drive. Adder-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Adder on Legendary Motorsport. Adder-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Adder on the Rockstar Games Social Club. GTAO-TruffadeAdder-SocialClub2.jpg|The Adder on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club GTAO-TruffadeAdder-SocialClub3.jpg|The Adder on the Rockstar Games Social Club, in the Cinematic preview. Notable Owners *Devin Weston owns a black Adder as seen in Blitz Play. It is also seen at the beginning of the mission I Fought the Law.... Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' , Rockford Hills.]] *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,000,000. *Spawns frequently in front of Sessanta Nove at Portola Drive, Rockford Hills as a reference to the . *While the player cannot steal Devin Weston's Adder from his house after Blitz Play (the 'enter vehicle' button won't work), it is possible to obtain it at the beginning of I Fought the Law. *While switching to Franklin, the relatively common scenario wherein he is stuck in traffic rarely happens in Downtown Vinewood, often surrounded by several uncommon cars, usually including the Adder. **There may be up to three Adders in this particular scenario, however this is even rarer. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,000,000. *Spawns at Portola Drive, in the same location as in story mode. Possibly only if there is another Adder nearby to act as a spawn seed. However, since it is valued at significantly over $100,000, it is fitted with a tracker and cannot be stored in a garage. *Rarely driven by the Joyrider (original version only). Trivia General *The Adder shares its name with a native to Europe and . *The weight of the Adder is 88kg (194lbs) lighter than its real life counterpart, with a weight of 1888kg (4162lbs). *The Adder shares the engine cover with the 9F, however, it features two side-by-side, further hinting towards the real life Veyron's W16 engine, as two of the 9F's V8 engine would mathematically equal 16. This, however, is not how a W16 engine is laid out, likely a developer oversight or reused assets. **Furthermore, in the enhanced version, the Adder shares the V10 engine sound with the 9F. **The Adder's engine cover is laid backwards when compared to the 9F's. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *At some point, the Adder had a spoiler. It could have possibly functioned similar to the spoiler found on the T20. This can be seen on the Legendary Motorsport image, after the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. *According to the vehicle's rear-light textures, the car was originally named "venem",x64e.rpf\levels\gta5\vehicles.rpf\adder.ytd. *The default radio stations of the Adder are FlyLo FM & Soulwax FM. See Also *Nero and Thrax - Two other Truffade hypercars. References }} Navigation }}de:Adder (V) es:Adder fr:Adder hu:Adder pl:Adder pt:Adder ru:Adder Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Truffade